


Christmas!

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice story of Ivan's first Christmas with his lover Alfred and their families! Happy Holidays!*R&R*Suggestive themes...i guess?I don't know it's RusAme and Family! Enjoy!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme and Family

**Christmas!**

The sun shown brightly in the morning sky over a city blanketed in white. The bright sun seeped into a warm bedroom; blanketing the king sized bed inside in warmth. The occupant stirred in his half sleep as the light shown on his face. The blond yawned loudly and sat up slowly, resting his clothed back against his headboard.

He still had his eyes closed as he let out a sigh and stretched out. He flopped his arms back onto the bed and opened his eyes slowly. His deep ocean blue eyes looked around his room, adjusting to the brightness with his foggy/slightly hung-over mind. The digital clock on his cherry oak nightstand was a blur, until he slipped on his glasses that rested next to it. It's red numbers clearing up to read: 8:00AM, and under it the date read: 12/25.

"Ah…"

He let out another sigh and looked over to see his lover still soundly resting under the covers. He brushed a few stray ash blond hairs out of his face and smiled. He laughed softly as a recurring thought came to mind; that the Russian next to him always seemed peaceful and not creepy as hell, when he was asleep.

He leaned his head back on the headboard as he took in the silence of his home. It was a nice contrast to what had happened the night before. The wild Christmas party that took place just below his bedroom. All the drunken countries, fighting nations, Christmas pranks, gift giving, loud music and talking, and food. Now it was quite again with just him, his boyfriend, and a few family members.

"Mmm…It's Christmas…"

The blond smiled at a memory of how Prussia got impaled by Hungary's iron skillet the other night for trying to invade her and Austria's vital regions. He smiled recalling the hilarious endeavors of the party, but soon stopped when he felt his bedmate shift and groan.

"Fredka…"

The thick Russian accent was smooth and a little lethargic sounding.

"Mornin' Ivan."

The Russian smiled and looked up at his lover, before sitting up in bed as well. He stretched out and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

"Good Morning Alfred. Merry Christmas."

Those deep violet eyes twinkled as he smiled at the American.

"Yeah…Christmas…" Alfred had a content expression that soon fell into a confused look. "It's Christmas Day…"

Ivan gave a concerned look as he responded with a "Yes, it is." America instantly slapped himself in the face with is hand and laughed.

"Wow, I'm slow! It's Christmas!"

Alfred hopped out of bed and stood in his Batman pajama bottoms and a blue shirt with an excited expression on his face.

"Get up lazy butt!"

He went over to the door, filled his lungs with air, and once he opened his bedroom door. He went tearing off into the hall yelling "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Russia sat on the bed laughing at Alfred as he did this. This was his first Christmas, his first Christmas with America, his first Christmas with his lover America.

He got out of bed as he heard the familiar insults of other countries start to be voiced and Alfred's yelling still going strong. Russia stretched out in his black t-shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms, and smiled like usual once he left their room.

"Are you daft! It's 8:30 in the morning," shouted a hung-over Brit.

"Relax mon amour, zit's Christmas," cooed a flamboyant Frenchmen, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He leaned over and gave an innocent kiss to Brittan's cheek.

The Brit rubbed his head and grumbled as he shoved his French lover away, and headed for the stairs.

"V-Vanya…What's going on," asked a very…um developed country by the name of Ukraine. By her side was a short grumpy looking girl who too asked her loving big brother what was happening.

"A-Ah, Katyusha, it's just Alfred waking everybody for Christmas."

"O-Oh…It's kinda early don't you think?"

"Heh, yeah…but it is Alfred…"

The Russian rubbed the back of his head nervously as his little sister stared at him. He was about to say something to try and slip away, but Alfred cut in by shouting up the stairs.

"Come on you guys! Mattie's got breakfast already made!"

Ivan perked up and made his way to the stairs.

"Come on, it's breakfast time."

He was grateful to have his sisters here with him. He was surprised to even find out that Alfred had somehow made things work between Ukraine and him so she could be there.

His sisters followed him as he descended the stairs. Alfred smiled as he saw Ivan come down and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dining room. The dinning room was still decorated in the usual Christmas décor from last night. Garland, lights, Santas, a small Christmas tree in a corner for decoration. It was nice and homey.

"Yo, move it Ivan."

Russia smiled and moved along with America. He was seated next to Alfred at the table. It was a rectangular table that seated 8, with out the middle pieces in place. At the head of the table was Arthur, to the left was Francis, Mattie, and Mattie's bear Kumajirou. On his right was Alfred, Ivan, and his sisters.

Before them where plates of pancakes with maple syrup supplied by Canada, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pitchers of juice, milk and a pot of coffee. Everyone dug in once Alfred shouted "Dig in!"

The meal had gone over well. Everyone got along and laughed together. France tried courting England in the middle of breakfast, and Ivan feed Alfred only to have to be forced into feeding his over loving sister Belarus. What was once a beautiful display of food before was now a demolished mess of empty plates and cups. Mattie was especially pleased since he never cooked for anyone outside of his family; so seeing that Ivan and his sisters enjoyed it made him feel more present.

"All right! Presents!"

America hoped up and was about to bolt for the tree loaded with more gifts than every this year in his living room, but England grabbed his night shirt by its collar.

"Hold it!"

Alfred fell back into Arthur knowing what he was about to say. It was the same every year.

"Honestly Alfred, we go through this every year. We need clean up the table."

"Aw but just-"

"But nothing, you git! It's the same every year! We clean up, then gifts!"

The British man gave a stern look and America just grumbled as he picked up his plate.

"Geeze, just once..it'd be nice to forget about cleaning!"

Arthur just scoffed as he too picked up dishes along with France and the others.

Once the table was dealt with and the dishes in the dishwasher it was finally time.

"PRESENTS!"

Alfred and Mattie looked at each other and took off towards the tree. Kumajirou was following the twins at a slow walk.

"Don't run you gits! Remember last year when you fell into the damn thing!"

The Brit was getting a headache like every year, and France was trying to sooth him, like every year.

"Relax Arthur, let ze boys have their fun. Honnêtement ma chérie, you need to get into ze spirit of things!"

Ivan and his sisters watched this loving family display with interest. Ivan chuckled as Alfred beat his brother to the tree and almost fell into it. But was saved by Mattie catching him in time. Kumajirou just plopped down in Canada's lap once the twins had sat down.

"This happens every year?"

Francis looked over to Russia as they gathered in the living room.

"Yeah, and pauvre petite Angleterre always gets zo grumpy in ze morning from ze events of ze night before."

He pinches Arthur's cheek and Arthur just swats his hand away. The irritated Englishmen makes his way to the wall length couch and plops down. France cuddles up next to him, and Ivan and his sisters sit a little away from them on the end.

"Shut it already," The bushy eye browed Brit glared at France, then looked over to the two boys by the tree. "What we got boys?"

Canada and America smiled as they handed out the gifts. Canada gave England his gift, America gave France his. Then he handed Ivan his gift, and Canada gave Ukraine and Belarus theirs. The twins then gave each other gifts addressed to them; only making a small dent in the mountain of colorful packages under their over the top Christmas tree.

The two smiled and looked at England. Ivan and his sisters watched as the twins looked to England and quickly understood what was going on. Parents go first.

"Let's see now…From Santa…"

Arthur ripped the Santa print wrapping paper and opened up the medium sized box on his lap. He opened it up to find a new union jack sweater, which his old one was tragically burned while making scones a while back, but a little Eiffel Tower was on the edge of the shirt. He loved the sweater but hid it well, as he gave a side glance to, uh-hem, _Santa_.

"From Santa, huh?"

"Of course Santa, honhon."

France nudge England and winked, then turned to the gift addressed to him on his lap. It was a long and rectangular box wrapped in Christmas tree paper with French flag ribbon tying it all together.

"From Santa as well."

He smiled as he ripped open the package and it revealed a coffee mug with a fleur-de-lis in French colors on it, a set of his favorite tea, along with a card saying:

_-Merry Christmas you frog. There is more to open later on.-_

"Oh-honhonhon," was all France said and a blush painted Arthur's face. The French man had wanted Brittan to do something for him on Christmas, and it seemed like Arthur had given in. The boys watched this and laughed to themselves knowing that this was their queue to go ahead. They both ripped open their gifts and was about to rip open the boxes when England asked: "Who's it from?" knowing full well that they didn't read the name.

"Santa." said Canada and America at the same time.

They lied, but they didn't care. If it was from Santa, or Finland, or England, whatever! It was their turn to open their gifts!

Canada pulled out of his box a new beanie to replace the one he lost on the ski slopes and a similar, but smaller one for Kumajirou, and a rock band t-shirt he had been looking for, for ages.

"Thanks Al!"

"No prob Mattie."

Alfred gave a smile then went to pulling out his gift. It was a scarf made to look like a stretched out version of his flag and a sunflower pin was attached at the end of it. There was a card inside with it too.

_-Merry Christmas Alfred! There are plenty of "gifts" to receive later!_

_Love, Ivan-_

Alfred smiled sweetly and had a faint pink come to his face as he thought about the other "gifts" that needed to be opened. He looked over to his boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ivan! Come on over to the floor dude! Let's see what you got!"

Ivan smiled innocently and his sisters moved with him to get closer. Ivan took a seat on the floor next to Alfred and Belarus clung to Ivan, sitting beside him. Ukraine stayed on the couch but just moved closer towards England.

"Who's it from Ivan?"

Ivan looked at the name and smiled as he read it.

"From Fredka."

Alfred beamed a smile and Ivan gently began to unwrap the candy cane stripped present. Alfred rolled his eyes as he watched him open the gift with care, too much care for his tastes.

"Come on man, rip it!"

Ivan looked at Alfred then at the gift and sighed. He dug his fingers into the wrapping paper and ripped it off with one motion and popped open the box. He wanted to be slow about it, because this was new to him in every way. He wanted to remember the feel of the colorful paper, and the excitement of opening a gift like this.

When he opened the top he looked inside to see a sunflower coffee mug with his name on it and what he assumed was a shirt, but when he pulled it out it was a big fleece throw blanket with his flag on it. He held it up to his face, feeling its warmth and then leaned over and kissed Alfred on the lips.

"Thank you подсолнечник."

"S-Sure, dude…"

Ivan smiled as Alfred blushed slightly, then turned to look at Natalia. The girl had her present on her lap as she clung to her brother's side.

"Go on Natalia, open it."

The ash blond girl looked at the small box in her lap and looked at the name on it.

"…Santa," she said softly.

Ivan looked at his big sister knowing that it was a gift put together by him and Ukraine.

Belarus opened it and looked inside to see a book she had wanted and a picture frame with a photo of her, big brother, and big sister from back then. All standing together at Russia's house in a somewhat normal looking way.

"Thank you…" she held the picture tightly and looked up at Katyusha.

"O-Oh it's my turn…Uh-Um…It's from Santa too."

She opened up the gift by pulling off its ribbon then its lid. She peeked inside to find a calendar and a card, nestled in tissue paper.

_-For you and Ivan to get to hang out more._

_Your hero, American Santa-_

She opened the calendar which was filled with beautiful flowers and scenery, to find dates circled and labeled: _Visit Ivan_. She had tears come to her eyes and she swiftly moved to the floor to tackle America in a big breasted hug.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah…Yeah c-could you…Um-Air!"

Ivan chuckled as Alfred's life was being squeezed out of him, and then calmed his sister down enough to have her let go.

"S-Sorry! S-Sorry!"

She rubbed her eyes as she smiled and sighed.

"Alright! Time to rip the rest of these babies open!"

The twins went about disturbing more gifts and tearing into them.

The day went on with laughter at joke gifts, glares and blushing at naughty gifts that were quickly hidden, and tears, mostly from Ukraine. They were like one big family and Ivan was happy to be around this warm group of nations with his sisters. For the first time he felt like he had a true family and kissed Alfred on the lips passionately in front of the Christmas tree. Nobody saw them for they were surrounded and covered with a toppled over mess of gift wrapping paper, boxes, and a few unopened presents.

"Merry Christmas Alfred."

"M-Merry Christmas Ivan."

* * *

 **Translations** :

mon amour - my love

Honnêtement ma chérie - Honestly my darling

pauvre petite Angleterre - poor little England

подсолнечник - sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> *MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEAR!*I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*REVIEWS Welcomed!*


End file.
